


Spring Water-春潮

by Ivan_Lyn



Category: Music - Fandom, classical music - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_Lyn/pseuds/Ivan_Lyn





	Spring Water-春潮

一

“拉赫玛尼诺夫先生，您终于肯到我这里来了。”尼古拉·达利坐在自己（划掉）拉赫他哥的房间里，翘着二郎腿，戏谑地盯着拉赫紧闭的薄唇。他达利作为一个资深（划掉）心理医生，已经作了连续一个月的努力试图打开面前这位年轻钢琴家的心房，可是人家似乎丝毫不领情。还真是难以撬开的小嘴呢，啧啧。

“达利，我最后一遍警告你，要么把你的中提琴扔出窗外，要么你人和琴一起滚蛋！”拉赫显然一脸不耐烦，站在走廊上，一手扶着门框，一手紧紧攥着，一垛乱七八糟的乐谱碎片手稿从指间漏出来，像飞雪一般撒了走廊一地。

“坐坐坐。”达利扶着拉赫的肩膀，把他推到屋里。拉赫脚下慢慢挪动，但那双属于少年的美丽眼睛一直死死盯着达利。

正是西伯利亚的冬夜，窗外呼啸的风发出低沉的呜咽，就像开普勒效应下大字一组的音簇。一扇玻璃窗把屋内外分成两个世界，壁炉里摇曳着金色的火苗，暖黄色的光芒笼罩着整个屋子，一旁摆放的中提琴都包裹上了一层朦胧的光泽。

达利对那双充斥着愤怒与不解的美丽眼睛玩味一笑，拉赫一边肩膀上的手沿着他的手臂慢慢地下滑，滑入那双弹钢琴的大手，把那紧紧攥着破碎乐谱的手撑开，剩下的乐谱碎片也散落一地。拉赫瞪大了眼睛，嘴唇微微颤动，达利似乎视而不见，靠近拉赫的耳边，充满磁性却温暖无比的声音从他口中缓缓吐出：“拉赫玛尼诺夫先生，您为何一直不愿对我敞开心扉？是……我的工作不够到位？”

拉赫抿了抿嘴，倔强地低下头避开他炙热的呼吸，悄悄咽口水的声音却没能躲过达利的耳朵。

房间里寂静无声，壁炉里噼里啪啦的木柴开裂声伴着两个人的心跳声，像表现主义音乐里不安定的打击乐声部。

达利再次开口了：“还是不肯说吗？亲爱的拉赫玛尼诺夫先生。”

这一次，他的手可没闲着。他那只还留在拉赫肩膀上的手，将他一把按在了自己刚刚坐过的那把余温未尽的椅子上，柔软的坐垫和靠背让拉赫身形一晃，险些倒在达利怀里。但他还是恢复了平衡，像小学生上课一样端正地坐在椅子上，刚刚低下的头因为想要盯着达利而重新抬起。此刻，达利站在拉赫的面前，居高临下，拉赫脸上却毫无波澜，冷眼相对。

“你到底想要怎样？”这是他进屋后说的第一句话。年轻的钢琴家刚刚遭受了第一交响曲的失败，外界潮水一般的批评向他涌来，他在这巨大的压力下几尽崩溃，紧闭的心门可没那么容易打开。就像一只受伤的小猫，面对一切爱与温暖都不再敢扑身而上。

达利俯身凑到拉赫面前：“拉赫玛尼诺夫先生，不要紧张。我只是……想要帮你认识自己。”

拉赫似乎闻到了空气中若有若无的一丝暧昧，敏感如他，刚准备起身离开，却听见一声清脆的“啪嗒”。

皮带落地的声音。

拉赫如梦初醒，立刻打定主意要离开这里，既然达利不愿意搬走，自己出去住也行。可是他肩上的手所属的那个身体如同山岳一般，他挣不开。

“达利，你……”

拉赫本来也不是第一次面对这种场面。第一交响曲首演完几天后的一个夜晚，他在一家深巷里的小酒馆想借宿醉躲避漫天的批评。喝醉了的他迷迷糊糊，一身落魄，只记得似乎是一群妓女赤裸着趴在他的身上，波涛汹涌的乳房和水蛇一般灵活的腰肢扭动着、摇摆着，而他在酒精的蛊惑下竟然沉沦进了那些女人为他勾勒的虚幻的极乐乡，第二天清晨醒来他发现自己的外套、西裤和钱财全部一无所有。

这一次，他面对着的达利竟然也燃起了性欲。他被按在椅子上动弹不得，而达利的另一只手已经攀上了他胸前衬衫的纽扣。

达利的声音已经沙哑：“亲爱的拉赫玛尼诺夫先生，难道你不愿意和我……”

拉赫脱口而出：“不！不要！不……”

话音未落，另外两片唇瓣已经覆盖上了他的唇。

“不要……你不能这样……”拉赫还在抗拒着，在另两片唇瓣的挤压下拼命地想要说些拒绝的话，他的手撑在达利的胸前，却抵挡不了达利霸道而温柔的侵略和掠夺，反而让达利得寸进尺。

“唔……嗯……”不经意间，达利的舌已经伸入了拉赫口中，从舌尖的缠绵，到上颚的舔舐，慢慢撩动拉赫内心那只小鹿。拉赫经历过下半身的故事，那一次给他留下了实在难堪的回忆，而唇齿间的纠缠还是第一次。达利的舌尖游走在拉赫口中，就像魁地奇比赛里那颗金色飞贼一样，撩拨却让拉赫难以回应。

达利似乎也意识到了身下这个男人尽管在琴键上已经出类拔萃，但在床上还是个新手。他放慢自己的节奏，任由拉赫追逐自己的舌尖，然后相缠，吮吸，年轻的拉赫第一次触摸到真正的极乐之乡的边缘。

胸前抵抗着自己的手逐渐无力，达利一边吮吸着，一边悄悄用微眯的双眼注视着近在眼前的这张脸。东亚鞑靼血统赋予的独特轮廓让拉赫与柴可夫斯基等一众更接近高加索人的面孔区别开来，但高挺的鼻梁和深陷的眼窝又让他不失俊朗，再加上把自己关在屋子里研究新曲子让他的头发长到了齐肩的长度，此刻一绺碎发垂在他的额前，双眼紧闭，长而浓密的睫毛微微颤动，动人又惹人怜爱。

达利看着拉赫快要被吻窒息过去，依依不舍地离开他的唇瓣，拖出一根淫靡的水晶丝线。拉赫喘着粗气，而胸前纽扣被一颗颗解开，在达利的椅子里越陷越深。

“还嘴硬？你已经喜欢上我了。”达利一边从拉赫的耳根吻到胸前，吮吸他那两颗小小的樱桃，一边低声笑道。清瘦的身躯在椅子里不断扭动，老旧的木制椅子发出了“吱呀”的呻吟声。

“不要……嗯……”拉赫突然感受到了来自小腹的电流，一激灵间打了个寒颤，才发现两人的衣服都已经尽数褪去。

“怎么，这就已经受不了了？”达利揉弄着拉赫的那根肉棒，柔软细嫩又有弹性的皮肤下，血脉贲张。

“啊……”不经世事的少年哪里经得起这般逗弄，腾地站起身来，一丝不挂的样子又让他迅速捂住了自己的下体，压在他身上的达利也随着他站起来，却环住他的腰，顺势向后一倒。

拉赫也不再抗拒，任由达利翻了个身，将自己放在床上，却依旧环着他的腰。

“达利……抱紧我。”拉赫窝在达利的怀里，脸上泛起些许的红晕，用微弱的声音请求道。

情场老狗如达利也是第一次对男人产生兴趣，更是对男男之间的床上活动所知甚少。他在美国谈过好几个女友，可是他每次跟人家上床之后都感觉上床不能带给他快乐，于是都选择了分手，到了俄罗斯之后又一直没有约过女生。直到遇见拉赫玛尼诺夫，他才知道自己喜欢男人，和自己一样血气方刚的男人。

达利看着拉赫与刚才截然不同的渴求的眼神，心下慌乱与紧张交织，毕竟想要拥抱的是他爱着的男人啊。

“拉赫玛尼诺夫，我的爱人。”达利将拉赫紧紧拥抱在怀，啃咬着他的耳朵。拉赫眼睛微闭，轻轻仰头，发出几声享受的哼鸣。

朦胧的快感中，拉赫的眼前又浮现出上一次那些女人在他身上扭动屁股、抖动乳房的样子，不禁暗骂这些死皮赖脸、贪得无厌、丑态毕露的妓女。跟眼前这个人比起来，她们完全不值一提。

其实在达利住进他家来的这段时间里，一颗情种早就在他的心里悄悄种下。他拉赫是个活生生的人，不是没有感情的机器，他哥哥在外面这段时间里达利对他的照顾和千方百计想逗他开心的样子他全都看在眼里，那颗悄悄种下的情种也在慢慢生根发芽。可是傲娇的钢琴家打死也不承认自己的心已经被达利俘虏，这让达利更加努力想博他一笑。

今夜，窗外寒风夹杂着雪片，打磨着大地上的棱角，而屋内春意盎然，融化了拉赫冰封的心，也点燃了心理医生和钢琴家之间的欲火。

“达利，我其实……蛮喜欢你。”

简简单单的一句话，在达利耳中已经胜过世界上最动听的音乐。拉赫的哥哥根本没有付给他更多的钱，他只是第一眼爱上了这个人，就决定留下来，他就是在赌，赌面前这个男人会爱上他。

达利在美国受尽了委屈，此刻似乎找到了自己的依托，泪水从双眼喷涌而出。

拉赫学着达利的样子，从他的眼角开始，一点点吻去他的泪水。生涩而稚嫩的吻让达利忍俊不禁，拉赫伏在他耳边学着他啃了一口他的耳朵，轻声道：

“这些天一直都是你在想办法逗我开心，今天该我了。”

达利翻身而起，骑在拉赫的身上，吻如疯狂的雨点降落在拉赫身上每一寸肌肤，两人十指紧扣，按在拉赫身体的两侧，柔软的床垫被按下去一个深深地凹陷。

“嗯嗯……”拉赫全身都在床上扭动着，来自身体每一寸的电流不断地刺激他的大脑皮层，发出一声声满足的呻吟。

“亲爱的……你愿意……帮我个忙吗……”达利一边把与拉赫十指相扣的双手举过拉赫的头顶按住，一边往前挪了挪，让拉赫的下颔卡在自己的双腿之间，粗大的肉棒高高耸立，刚好举过拉赫微张的双唇。

下一刻，那对薄唇就已经含住了达利的下身。温热湿润的触感瞬间包裹住那根肉棒，达利几乎刺激得要大叫出来。

感受到身下笨拙的舌在紧张地试探，达利忍俊不禁，自己也开始有所动作。

“唔唔……嗯……”粗大的阳具在拉赫口中反复做着活塞运动，微抬的头让拉赫很容易就被达利深喉。初出茅庐的拉赫还是试探着用舌尖与这根肉棒交流，肉棒上每一寸凸起与凹陷都浸透着拉赫的唾液，欲水交缠，抽插间一丝淫靡的液体从他嘴角溢出。

昏黄的炉火将两人的影子投在墙壁上，就像互相想要把对方揉进自己身体里的一对灵魂。

眼看拉赫的嘴似乎被撑得有些无力了，达利把阳具从拉赫的口中退出来，转而将拉赫翻了个身，让他趴在床上，用自己的膝盖将拉赫双腿分开。拉赫开始还一脸懵逼，突然感觉两股间多了什么，立刻就明白了。

“唔……我怕……”

达利伏在他身后把他的头转过来，又是一记温柔却充满侵略气息的舌吻，把拉赫没说完的话堵了回去。达利的手指悄悄向他的两股间移动，不经意间侵入了他的后庭。

“唔嗯……”不出所料，拉赫微微皱眉，腰间向上一顶，臀间微微一夹。

“你不喜欢？”达利有些心疼，估计是第一次，那就不进去了吧。

拉赫低下头，摇了摇：“我就是……害怕……”

达利抚摸着着拉赫的头发，头深深地埋在拉赫的后颈窝里。

“放轻松点，亲爱的。”又是铺天盖地的吻。拉赫被吻得满脸通红，整个人完全沉浸在达利如同潮水一般奔涌而来的温柔里。两股间那只手还在动作，但拉赫已经放松了许多。

少年紧闭的括约肌让达利有点无奈，但他只是用中指轻轻地一边按摩一边深入，后庭满涨的感觉让拉赫发出一阵阵微弱的呻吟。

“喜欢吗？亲爱的。”达利开始慢慢转动他的中指，刺激着拉赫后庭的内壁。

“唔嗯……嗯嗯……”拉赫闭着眼，抬起头，嘴角挂着的若有若无的微笑告诉达利他很享受。

达利感觉拉赫已经被自己点燃了欲望，时机已经成熟，他又放入了食指。

两根手指在那点小小的空间里交叉、搅动，引得拉赫小嘴微张，发出带着轻笑的呻吟。身体随着笑声抽动，又让达利的手指给他的刺激更甚。混合了拉赫、达利两人的唾液和达利前列腺液的液体从拉赫唇边淌出。

“哈啊……哈啊……”

达利浅浅一笑：“想要体验一下更刺激的吗？”

一个翻身，他已经平躺在了柔软的床垫上，拉着拉赫的手转了个身，面对他，让他骑在自己的腰间。

拉赫被达利挺立的阴茎顶在臀后，不知所措，反倒是达利笑得一脸神秘，双手握住了拉赫的阴茎。

“啊啊啊……”拉赫扭动着清瘦的身躯，在达利的挑逗下高耸的阴茎顿时忍不住喷出了乳白色的液体，溅了达利一脸。

“这就射了？”达利噗嗤一笑，伸出舌头，舔去自己唇边溅上的属于拉赫的精液，“还是太年轻啊。”

达利伸手将拉赫扑在床上，在床上翻滚、磨蹭了几圈，又插入了拉赫那泛着樱桃般粉红光泽的唇间。

一股腥味占据了拉赫的口腔，刚刚还口干舌燥的拉赫突然被温暖湿润的液体占领。

“你射了。”拉赫看着从自己口中退出的那根裹满自己唾液和达利精液的湿漉漉的阳物，笑道。

“跟你一样。”达利同样是一脸戏谑地看着拉赫。

拉赫咽了咽口水，吐槽道：“真难喝。”

达利吻住拉赫：“让我也尝尝。”

壁炉里依旧在噼啪作响，床上的两个人欢宴刚息，喘着粗气，对视良久。

“你什么时候爱上我的？”出人意料，竟然是拉赫先出声。

达利噗嗤一笑，“我能说，一见钟情么？”

拉赫赌气似的翻了个身背对达利：“我信你个鬼，你个糟老头子坏得很。”

堂堂一美少年如达利，闻言笑意更深：“拉赫玛尼诺夫先生，您是不满意我刚才的表现？”

拉赫就背对达利这么侧躺着，一言不发。如果达利能看到他的脸，应该会注意到他快撅到天上去的嘴巴。

达利也不着急，他从后面轻轻环绕上拉赫的腰肢，在拉赫的身前抓住他的大手。

拉赫也紧紧握住了达利的手。

一个翻身，两人再次四目相对。

“达利，你就不好奇我什么时候爱上你的吗？”拉赫小小声地问。

达利轻轻抚摸着拉赫的头发：“我等你自己讲啊。”

拉赫嘴一撅，翻了个白眼，把头埋到达利胸前良久，才重新抬起头来，缓缓而认真地说道：“我也不知道，或许……也是第一次见你的时候。”

拉赫慢慢跟达利吐露着这些天一直压抑着的情感。达利跟他第一次见面就要给他表演中提琴，偏偏又是个刚学了三个月的新手，当场一曲《小星星》就震撼了拉赫。莫斯科音乐学院出身的拉赫怎么受得了这种低级的音响，当时就打算把他赶出去，后来不知怎的就像着了魔一般竟然任由达利在他面前晃悠，还被达利哄骗着给他那首《六月船歌》弹了一回伴奏。

兴许是那拙劣的琴技和就算被拉赫命令滚出去却还是笑着想要哄他开心的样子让拉赫有些不忍。他同意了让达利住在哥哥的房间里，同意了接受心理治疗，可就在刚才他竟然还同意了达利爬上他的床。情窦初开的少年才意识到原来自己早就对达利情根深种。

达利眼里尽是温柔。他没想到这个看似日日沉浸在黑白琴键和五线谱格子之间的钢琴家竟然藏着如此细腻的心事，转眼间又是一个如蜻蜓点水的吻。

“你知道吗，第一次见你，我就被你眼里的倔强深深吸引，无法自拔。”达利低沉沙哑又充满磁性的嗓音从拉赫的耳边注入，拉赫满脑子都回荡着他的声音。

“哼……你是在夸我还是在骂我？”拉赫瞪了达利一眼，闭上嘴，不再理他。

达利见拉赫还没有跟自己吐露往事的意思，也不打算趁现在问下去，于是把拉赫往自己怀里一揽，让拉赫的头枕在自己宽阔的肩膀上。

“达利，睡吧，夜深了。”拉赫喃喃道。

良久没有回应，拉赫抬头看，达利已经合眼，发出均匀的呼吸。

“许是太累了吧。”拉赫慢慢从达利的臂弯里挪出来，从一旁扯过被子，覆在二人身上。

二

达利是被钢琴声惊醒的。

拉赫坐在他的钢琴边，神来之手下缓缓流泻出柔美的旋律。行云流水的钢琴声回荡在整栋房子里，每一次击键都叩在达利的心门上，他这才发现原来音乐可以拥有如此的力量。

直到一首末了，拉赫才开口道：“肖邦的遗作，升c小调夜曲。”

而达利还沉醉在刚刚的琴声里，眼神迷离，甚至忘记了鼓掌。

肖邦如诗如画般的字里行间似乎夹杂了一些痛苦和孤傲，就像风雪里的白桦树，尽管伤痕累累，还是巍然屹立。

正是那一点点与其他人演绎的纯美甜香的肖邦夜曲区别开来的无与伦比的气质，让达利回味无穷。

“太棒了。”达利回过神来，看着拉赫的眼睛。那双眼睛昨晚还荡漾着春波，此刻却恢复了平素的波澜不惊，仿佛昨夜翻云覆雨不过是一场春秋大梦。

拉赫也不回应他的点评。径直走向自己的椅子，把茶几上的乐谱手稿拖到自己面前：“达利先生，这是肖邦的大作。现在，我要开始工作了，我要写出世界上最美的音乐，请你要么安静，要么出去。”

还是那只小野猫啊，达利暗暗笑道。不过，就是这样的拉赫，他才喜欢。

“用完就丢，啧啧。”本想上前去挑逗一番再离开，不过看着拉赫闻言之后更加清冷的眸子，达利觉得自己基本是没戏了，识趣地闭嘴，安静地在一旁坐下。

窗外碧空如洗，昨夜寒风的呼啸恍若隔世。偶有几声清脆的鸟鸣，穿过空旷的庭院，穿过半开的玻璃窗，就像火种一样在拉赫的小屋里慢慢点亮。

“哦……咖啡的香气。”达利突然盯着拉赫钢琴上的咖啡，然后起身，伸出了罪恶的魔爪，并飞快的抿了一口。

“给我放下。”拉赫的声音冷冷地从背后传来。

达利一脸委屈：“我……我不能喝吗？”

拉赫眼神里的刀子几乎都快实体化了：“我不喜欢喝别人碰过的东西。”

“我也是别人吗？”达利凑近拉赫，长长的钢琴凳拉赫坐在一头，达利坐在他身后，环住了他的颈。

呑吐的热气在耳根氤氲，拉赫依然满面寒霜。

“我在工作，达利。喝完去给我重新泡一杯。我再说一遍，我不喝别人碰过的……唔……”

达利嘴角轻勾，又抿了一口咖啡，突然掰过拉赫的头。这一吻失了不少昨夜的霸道，却多了如水般的柔情。

拉赫突然感觉到舌间浸润了一丝丝微苦的香气，刚刚燃起的怒火被硬生生堵了回去。

“好喝吗？我的拉赫玛尼诺夫先生。”达利把刚刚喝的咖啡悉数渡进拉赫的口中，一吻末了。

拉赫脸上有些许怒色，却藏不住两颊可疑的红晕。

“你很喜欢？”达利怎么会看不穿拉赫那点小心思。

拉赫又恢复了一脸冰冷：“达利，我真的需要安静工作。”

达利也不再挑逗他，把剩下的咖啡一饮而尽，然后重新冲了一杯，放在拉赫的小茶几上。

“不要放在钢琴上，一会儿洒出来了可对钢琴不好。”

拉赫也不抬头，任由达利掩门而去。

时钟滴答滴答，如同达利的心神一般摇晃个不停。房间里断断续续传来钢琴的声音，刚刚名噪一时的新星钢琴家把自己一个人关在屋子里，游走在翻飞的黑白之间，门外的达利是唯一的听众。不多时，余晖已洒满大地。

已经连续一周了，拉赫把自己关在房间里构思新的作品，整个房间几乎被废弃的手稿淹没。

“吱呀——”老旧的木门一开一合，拉赫终于离开了那间屋子，披着月光的清辉向达利走来。达利的房门微微敞开，里面像那天晚上一样充盈着暖黄的光，在漆黑的夜里如同灯塔。

“你来了。”达利站起来，想要张开手臂迎接他的爱人。

“老师……老师……”却见拉赫踉踉跄跄地跌进这扇门，一头栽到了达利的床上。

达利看着他通红的面颊，闻着他身上浓烈的酒香，立刻明白了发生了什么。他坐到拉赫的身旁，拉他坐起，拍拍他的肩，想要安抚他。

“滚……滚开！你不是他！你不是……”拉赫低声咆哮着，发丝在额间、鬓间凌乱流淌，就像泉水不安分地汩汩四溢。

达利赶紧接话，试图套出一点故事：“谢尔盖，过来……”

“不！不可能！！！！你不是他，你是谁，你究竟是谁……”拉赫的声音变得犹豫不决，微眯的眼睛透过一片模糊在打量着面前这个人，但什么也看不清。

达利隐隐感觉这个“老师”是一个很重要的人，便接着问下去：“他是谁？”

兹维列夫，莫斯科音乐学院的老师，也是拉赫玛尼诺夫的严师和贵人。

“握手会产生关系，我不喜欢和擦肩而过的人握手。”严厉的兹维列夫对刚见面的小拉赫如是说。他对拉赫要求甚高，不但将他精湛的琴技批得一文不值，而且还多次反对他写的作品。拉赫的偶像柴可夫斯基为其所作独幕歌剧《阿连科》震惊，拉赫凭这一作品获得了前所未有的盛赞。哪知此时兹维列夫还是一如既往地打击他，年轻气盛的拉赫根本听不进去劝，沉浸在被偶像肯定的喜悦和对未来成功的憧憬中，写出了《第一交响曲》并在指挥家格拉祖诺夫的指挥下完成了首演。后来的事，所有人都知道了。

“老师说……交响乐是作曲家的坟墓。”拉赫低着头，凌乱的发掩着他的脸，看不到他的表情，“可是我要写，我要写出最伟大的、最美妙的交响曲……我要写给他听……”

“你可以的……你可以的，写给他听好不好……”达利轻轻摇晃着拉赫的肩，想要把他摇醒却又像捧着易碎的玻璃一般小心翼翼。拉赫曾说想要写给一个人听，那个人，原来是他的老师。

“他……他已经听不到了。”曾经年少轻狂，无知叛逆，当浮华褪去，他的严师兹维列夫——还在他的记忆里等他归来。

可是，也仅仅是记忆。

拉赫抬起头，已是满脸泪水。朦胧的瞳孔后面，似乎有个灵魂在挣扎求助。达利心里咯噔一下，自己的灵魂，又在何处挣扎呢？又能在什么时候能得到救赎呢？

拉赫哭累了，酒气也上来了，倒头就睡。达利把他的脚也挪到床上，给他掖好被子，轻轻在他额上印下一个吻，然后睡到了床的另一头。

已是日上三竿，拉赫迷迷糊糊地睁眼，四周的陈设与自己的房间好像不一样？

“你醒了。”达利不知道从哪个旮旯冒出来，端着一杯咖啡，递到拉赫面前。

“谢谢。我……我这是怎么了？”拉赫有些迟疑地接过咖啡，打量着周围和他自己。干净整洁的书桌，窗明几净的房间，一半整齐一半凌乱的床铺和他身上没有脱下的衣服。当然，还有那把挂在窗前谱架上的中提琴。

“你喝醉了，跌跌撞撞地跑到了我这里。”达利有些想笑，拉赫现在这个样子，与平时锋芒毕露、拒人于千里之外的样子相差甚远。

拉赫闻言，沉思片刻：“……我……是我喝醉了。我要起来。”

达利伸手去扶他：“你给我讲了你的老师。”

拉赫不开口，也不理回他的帮助，自己手扶床架，试图站起来，却又跌回了柔软的床垫。

“你太累了，你需要好好休息。”达利劝道。

“不！我要写交响乐，我要写出最伟大的交响乐！”拉赫重新站起来，一步步挪出达利的房间。

真是个倔强的家伙，达利内心叹息。

可又有谁不是呢。

不知又过去了几个昼夜，时间漫长得仿佛静止，琴声时断时续，拉赫的钢琴盖也时而发出“砰”的一声。这一次，达利直接走进了拉赫的房间。

钢琴盖是关着的，拉赫四仰八叉地窝在自己的小椅子里，四周地面上全是散落的手稿。咖啡杯倒在茶几上，剩余的咖啡洒了一桌。椅子脚下歪歪斜斜地躺着几个大大小小颜色各异的细颈空玻璃瓶，有两个的瓶颈还断掉摔在一边。

达利几乎是冲上去抓住他的领子把他从椅子里拽出来：“拉赫玛尼诺夫，你他妈的在干什么！”

拉赫耷拉着眼皮，本能地、有气无力地抓住达利的手臂：“放开我……”

“我为了你早日走出阴影想尽了办法，又是用理说服你又是用情打动你，你现在他妈的在这给我自暴自弃？！”达利嘶吼着，从桌子上抓起一把满是酒污的手稿，径径直直地拍在拉赫的脸上。

拉赫眼前一黑，依然一脸醉意，还是握着达利的手臂，可是不知道为什么，仿佛刚刚想要挣脱达利的不是他一般，意识已经被另一个自己占据：“别离开我……别离开我……求求你……我一定会写出最伟大的乐章……”

达利刚想再次怒吼，见他如此猛然心底一痛。放开他的领子，挣开他的手，将他的腰揽住，轻轻搂上了床。

“好……你会的……我不离开，不离开你……”达利一边抚摸着拉赫的脸，一边从他的额头吻到下颔，细细嗅着他呼吸间吞吐的、混合着西伯利亚广袤大地上酝酿的野气的伏特加和英格兰乡下淳朴果香的朗姆的酒香，那么的让人上瘾、让人堕落、让人疯狂。

拉赫静静地闭上眼，仰起头，让自己的脖颈更多地暴露在达利面前。

“我答应你……我们……再也不分离……”达利继续向下吻咬着、啃噬着，手已经解开了拉赫所有的衬衫纽扣。

“那就……融入我吧……”拉赫的手迷迷糊糊中也在达利胸前胡乱地摸索着，在达利意乱情迷之时，触到了达利马甲上的纽扣并解开了它。

“啪！”一声清脆的音响，不大不小，却像惊雷一般惊动了深陷爱欲中的达利，也惊醒了幻觉中的拉赫。

一小叠折得正正方方的纸张从达利怀中掉落，像拉赫的手稿一样从床上散落到地上，达利手上的动作戛然而止，慌忙转身去捡拾，却忘记了还留在床单上的一张扉页。

春梦如同阳光下的露水，如同狂风里的烛火，如同波浪滔天的大海上孤独无依的一叶扁舟，脆弱到不堪这一击。

“谢尔盖·瓦西里耶维奇·拉赫玛尼诺夫……第一交响曲……失败……”

俯身背对拉赫的达利顿住了身体，眼神木然片刻，缓缓转身。

就见拉赫一只手撑着自己的身体坐在床上，一词一顿道：“致郁，心理，研究，报告……”

他面无表情，曾经迸发出乐思灵光的双眼已如死水，身体向后重重一倒，任由那张轻薄的扉页在手指之间滑落。

“你听我解释……”达利扑上去，却被拉赫躲开，一骨碌翻身到床下，衣衫不整，就欲夺门而出。奈何巨大刺激下的拉赫已经失去了理智，半天也没打开门，反而被达利拖了回来。

“放开我！！！你不走，我走！”拉赫不停地吼着，几近声嘶力竭。

达利高大壮实，抓住清瘦的拉赫把他按回了床上：“是你不允许我离开你！你说爱我！你是我的！”

拉赫不停的挣扎着，却发现不过都是徒劳，只能发出不甘的怒吼：“你有什么资格对我这样做？！滚！！！！现在就滚出我的房间，滚出我的家！”

“不！你必须是我的！！！！”达利不由分说，一手按着挣扎的拉赫，另一只手已经解开了自己的皮带，将拉赫的双手在他背后绑了个结结实实。

拉赫的腿还在不停地四处踢蹬，达利直接欺身而上，将他的腿分开压在自己身下，拉赫瞬间几乎动弹不得。达利迅速褪下他的裤子，白净光滑的一对臀部立刻暴露在达利面前。

“不要！！！我根本就不爱你！！！！”后庭突如其来的剧痛，差点让拉赫挣脱束缚着他的皮带。

“你是爱我的……”达利几乎失去了理智，没有任何前戏，直接匍匐在拉赫的后背上持续输出，让充血勃起的阴茎在拉赫紧缩的的后庭里抽插搅动，把身下的拉赫弄得不断发出痛苦的呻吟却浑然不觉。

“不……我爱的是他……”拉赫喘得上气不接下气，也不知道自己在说什么，只想逃离达利这近乎折磨的抽插，双手在身后不停挥动，手臂被牢牢捆扎的皮带勒出一道道血痕。

达利闻言，胯下变本加厉地用力，顶得更深，速度也更快，海绵体与括约肌之间越发像是燃烧起来。

“好，好，好……”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……从我的世界……滚出去……唔……”股间巨大的刺激和剧烈的疼痛让拉赫放声大叫，下一刻脸却被达利狠狠地按在床上，只能发出呜咽。

达利俯下身，在拉赫耳边轻轻念道：“你只能是我的……亲爱的拉赫玛尼诺夫先生……”

拉赫奋力抬起头，眼睛里已经模糊，只是叫喊的声音越来越弱：“老师……老师……”

达利动作突然一滞，大脑嗡嗡作响。

“原来……你……爱的人，是兹维列夫？”

拉赫没有说话，奄奄一息地趴着，他的身下，一点一滴乳白色的混浊液体浸润在床单上，像白梅花般绽放开来。

西伯利亚的冬天，浓重的墨色长如永夜。从东南方斜斜射进窗户的阳光，没有任何阻挡地，落在那张大床上。

达利站在窗前，只穿了单薄的衬衣和马甲，双手撑着窗棂，闭着眼，让阳光透过自己的眼睑，似乎连心房都摊开在这片温暖中。

拉赫躺在被子里，还夜眠正酣，不过均匀的呼吸间，时而夹杂着抽泣声。

达利思索片刻，转身来到自己的房间，在那个行李箱里翻翻找找，然后回来，掀开拉赫被子的一角。

那小臂上的浅红色印记，霎时露出来，达利心下涌起浓浓的愧疚。

打开刚刚在行李箱里翻到的小瓶子，他沾取少许，抬起拉赫的手臂，轻轻地抹在上面。

药草的香味浅浅得弥散开来，若有若无，却温暖动人。

冰凉的触感覆上皮肤，拉赫眼睑只微微颤动，马上又平静下来。

达利做完这一切，小心地替他盖好被子，又走回了窗前。他没有吸烟，只是拿起刚斟好的红酒，轻轻地抿了一口。

二人一梦一醒，一站一躺，不知道过去了多久，达利身后有了些许轻微的响动。

“……老师？”拉赫还未睁眼，吐出的第一个词竟然是“老师”。

达利一动不动，一言不发，唯一让他不像一具没有生命的傀儡的，就是拿着红酒杯微微颤抖的手。

像是漂浮在身体之外的灵魂突然回到了宿主身上一般，拉赫突然感到下身疼痛，全身一缩，猛一睁眼，就看见达利背对着他，魁梧的阴影被斜斜照进的阳光打在墙上，讽刺一般地就像无欲无情的神一般。

昨夜的一切本该如上次醉酒一半在他的记忆里烟消云散，可是这次，拉赫全都想起来了。

全身酸痛的拉赫掀开被子，眼神慢慢聚焦，看到残留着淡淡血痕的手臂和上面薄薄一层的药膏。他这才注意到来自皮肤的冰凉触感。

本能地一抬头，达利已经转过了身。

“你……做的？”

达利微微颔首，眼睑微垂，慢慢走到他的床边，坐下，嘴唇微张，似乎有话要说，却终于还是没有开口，只是伸出手，想要抚摸拉赫的面庞。

下一秒，那只手就被打到一边，拉赫不顾一身的疲惫，跳出了被窝，惊觉自己一丝不挂，抓起旁边的毯子把自己胡乱一裹，退到墙角。

“别碰我。”

满脸的戒备，像极了他们初见的那一次。不过这一次，还是多了点东西。

达利苦笑，沉默良久，却不知如何开口。

“达利，为什么治疗我？”

拉赫的语气里听不出来任何感情波动，就像机器口吐人言，标准却又极尽冷漠。

“相信我……你看到的，不是真的……”达利摇摇头，思索半天只吐出几个零零碎碎的词语。

“呸！不过是一个想凭借我的盛名出风头的心理学‘砖家’！”拉赫靠在墙根，手里紧紧攥着毯子，一脸厌恶地看着达利。

“不……不是的……”达利百口莫辩，只能疯狂地摇头，“无论你信不信那张纸……请你相信我……”

“相信你什么？相信你爱我？呵！你觉得，都这样了，我还会相信这等鬼话？”拉赫嘴角抽搐，时而上翘时而下垂，不知是哭是笑，美丽的眼睛里也蒙上了薄薄的雾气。

达利也不知所措，只是一边摇头一边慢慢接近墙角的拉赫。

拉赫退无可退，眼看达利就要欺身而上，他突然转身拔下了墙上挂着的沙皇御赐的剑。满屋温暖的阳光在剑身上每一朵绽放开的大马士革钢花纹之间流淌，一片光辉璀璨之中氤氲的却只有杀气。

达利顿住了身体，往前探出的手硬生生地停在了半空中。

拉赫将剑横在身前，指了指门：“现在，滚！”

达利苦笑，摇摇头：“你……真的会杀了我？”

拉赫举起剑，直指达利的左胸：“会。”

达利喉头一动，面对着剑锋，不避开不后退，反而毫不犹豫地迎上去，语气也平静得可怕：“如果恨我，就杀了我吧。”

这辈子唯一真正爱过的男人啊，我尼古拉·达利，愿意像飞蛾扑火一样，死在你的剑下。

达利闭上了眼，一丝晶莹的泪水从眼角缓缓淌下，等待死亡的降临。

三

时间如同静止一般漫长，想象中被冰冷的钢铁贯穿身体的感觉并没有到来，却听到“咣当”一声。

剑身与地毯上静静躺着的剑鞘撞击在一起，拉赫身上裹着的毯子也躺在一旁，他赤身裸体、踉踉跄跄地跌坐在墙根下，蜷缩成一团，抽泣起来。

“我做不到……我做不到……”

达利紧紧抱住他，却被他硬生生挣脱，只能取下衣架上自己的外套，披在他的身上。

“达利……你为什么要出现在我的生命里……”拉赫双手掩面，却没有丢开身上那件外套。

外套上有淡淡的烟草味和墨香味，这个大名鼎鼎的弗洛伊德的学生、曾隐于象牙塔也流连过花丛的男人，是那样的迷人且霸道，走进了他的心，就再也不肯离开。

“老师……我爱上了他……老师……”拉赫的头在他的膝盖上越埋越深。

“谢尔盖……看着我……”达利抓住拉赫的肩膀，轻轻在他耳边低语。听着他这一刻的告白，达利其实是有些高兴的，可是又不想看他这样难受。

拉赫转向达利，把头扎到他怀里，沉默良久。达利也不催促，只是默默拍着拉赫的背，以示安慰。

“达利，我舍不得……”拉赫缓缓抬起头，泪水浸润的眼睛后面似乎有什么情绪在疯狂滋长，却被这一片晶莹封印。

达利抱着在他的怀里越钻越深的拉赫，什么也没说，只是微微颔首，表示倾听。

“我本来，爱的是兹维列夫……我的老师……”拉赫依旧抽泣着，薄唇轻咬，眼睑耷拉着，长长的眼睫毛轻轻颤动，“我知道我不应该……他是我的老师啊……”

达利胸口一痛，但还是拍着拉赫的背：“我知道了……”

“达利……你别介意……”拉赫声音本有些颤抖，却越发坚定起来，“我以为我爱他，我以为我恨你，可是刚刚我举起剑，我发现我下不去手……”

从兹维列夫到托尔斯泰，从莫斯科音乐学院到圣彼得堡音乐学院，哪怕是那个让他写下《第一交响曲》的安娜·罗蒂斯申斯基，都没有任何人像达利一样，一举一动都牵动着他的心。

“我爱你，达利。”

这一次，他不想失去这个男人了。

“别哭了……”达利怀抱着拉赫，抚摸着拉赫的头发，“谁让我也爱你呢……”

拉赫慢慢停止了抽泣，在达利的怀里睡了过去。达利一动不动，生怕惊扰了这难得的宁静，直到拉赫彻底睡死过去，才把他抱上床，轻轻地放下盖好被子，就像对待一件易碎的瓷器。

从白天到黑夜，达利守着拉赫，寸步不离。月华投在窗棂上，慢慢浸染整个小屋。

“达利？”

拉赫一睁眼，借着皎白的月光，看见达利趴在自己床前，似乎深眠正酣，也没有打搅他，轻轻离开被窝，穿好衣服，坐到钢琴边。

“献给尼古拉·达利，”拉赫默念着他的名字，双手在琴键上比划着，突然乐思泉涌，从他的指尖流淌而出，“我的爱人。”

深邃而庄严的和弦缓缓从钢琴的琴箱中弥漫开来，钟声一样扣人心弦。

达利睁开眼睛：“你醒了。”

天地间只剩下一对情人对视的双眼，眼中即是世界。

是叶尼塞河奔流的春水破开凌汛，是伏尔加河注入黑海沿岸农田时农民的欢呼，是摩尔曼斯克迎来久违的渔季时跃动的鱼群，是爱斯基摩人飞奔在雪原上雪橇与风并肩奔走的声音。

达利从床榻上翻身而起，走到钢琴前，看他停了下来，拉过一张椅子，从容地坐下，伸出右手。

“很高兴认识你，谢尔盖·瓦西里耶维奇·拉赫玛尼诺夫先生。”

“我从不轻易和别人握手，握手会产生关系。”拉赫佯装高冷，一动不动。

“我也是别人吗？”达利嘴角微翘，干脆伸手将拉赫直接揽入怀中。拉赫也没有抗拒，顺势倒在了达利的怀里。

“唔……”

“你说说，我是哪里不如兹维列夫？是对你太好不如他严格，还是干活儿没有他卖力？”达利啃咬了一下拉赫的薄唇，看似惩罚却又于心不忍。

“我没有和他……唔……”拉赫刚刚才生闷气似的嘟起嘴，又被达利一记吻堵了回去。

“好啦好啦……”达利像安抚着一只受伤的小野猫，语气里尽是无限的宠溺。

“达利……我看清楚我自己的心了……原来我只是仰慕他……”拉赫依偎在达利的怀里，弱弱地出声。

兹维列夫是他的严师，是他的益友，无数次在他洋洋得意之时浇灭他自满的火焰，也无数次在他迷茫的时候成为他赖以前行的灯塔。尽管年少轻狂的拉赫也曾因不理解而恨过他，可是他也明白，兹维列夫是他生命中不可或缺的鞭策他的力量。他迷上了兹维列夫，更加努力学习，只为博君一笑，连那首著名的《第一交响曲》都是打着献给安娜的名号给兹维列夫听的——世人皆知已是有夫之妇的安娜是拉赫的初恋，却不知其实兹维列夫才是。然而，从头到尾，都只有他在自作多情而已，兹维列夫从未给过他任何回应。

这哪里是什么爱情。

“亲爱的……我从未怀疑过你对我的真心……”达利抚摸着拉赫的大手，那在琴键上创造出惊人的世界的刚劲的手，此刻静静躺在拉赫的膝上，如同柔顺的芦苇。

“可是……为什么要治疗我……你还没回答我……”拉赫从达利手中抽出自己的手，抬起头直勾勾地看着达利。

“你愿意相信我吗？”达利也盯着拉赫的眼睛，丝毫不躲避这炙热的目光。

尼古拉·达利，大名鼎鼎的弗洛伊德的弟子，可是在老师和众多同门的光芒下，他根本就是一个无名小卒。他急着证明自己，当大洋对岸的俄国传来拉赫玛尼诺夫——这个冉冉升起的乐坛新星突遇事业低谷、一蹶不振的消息，他立刻求老师弗洛伊德给予自己这个机会，跋涉重洋，远赴俄国。

缘，妙不可言。达利没想到的是，一遇见拉赫，就把他那些功利的心思抛到了脑后。一个是小有所成的钢琴家，一个是默默无闻的心理医生，两个孤独的灵魂碰撞到一起，终于爆发出夺目的光芒。

“你说的，都是真的？”拉赫有些狐疑不定，紧紧攥着达利的外套。

“就像我从没怀疑过你对我的真心一样……我发誓，我爱你，一直发自内心。”

“那你的研究报告……还写不写？”

达利没说话，从外套的内袋里摸出那一叠折好的纸，在拉赫面前展开，然后撕的粉碎。

拉赫看着面前飘飞的碎纸，突然展开双臂，拥抱住了达利。

已经无需任何语言，心意相通，万物皆虚无。

达利慢慢抚上拉赫的纽扣，粗花呢的外套掉落在地，胸袋里柴可夫斯基签名的那张口袋巾飘飞而出，挂在窗前空空的烛台架子上。

拉赫的手也没闲着，把手伸向达利的皮带。那根曾紧紧缚住自己的手的皮带，不知何时，也缚住了他的心。

达利看着月下俊美少年不安分的手，嘴角一扬：“亲爱的拉赫玛尼诺夫先生，今晚，你很主动嘛。”

拉赫勾唇一笑，眸间魅惑流转，手臂已经环上了达利的颈：“多谢夸奖，我的尼古拉·达利先生。”

达利的吻轻轻从拉赫的额头上落下，沿着他的脸颊来到唇边，却又不多做停留，只是如蜻蜓点水一般掠过，然后继续往下。

拉赫的衬衣纽扣已经解开了大半，达利似乎完全没有要停下来的意思，反而从轻轻的吻变成吮吸，慢慢地滑向那两颗小巧的樱桃。

“嗯……嗯……”一阵阵电流从胸前传来，拉赫不禁抿紧了嘴唇，发出断断续续的呻吟。

“想要得更多吗？我的拉赫玛尼诺夫先生……”达利从拉赫的胸前起身，在粉红的小樱桃上牵出一根晶莹的丝线，在月光的照耀下流动着情欲的味道。

“嗯嗯……”拉赫双颊泛红，羞涩地点点头。

窗前的月光也把拉赫的钢琴笼罩在内，老旧的木雕花纹在一片皎白中，仿佛无比的神圣。达利借着月光瞅到了那台钢琴，心下顿生一计，突然把手伸到拉赫的大腿下，一把将他从椅子里托了起来。

拉赫的手臂还环在达利的脖颈上，两条大腿张开，被达利托在腰间两侧，整个人就像缠在达利的身上。

“你……你要干嘛……”拉赫突然被以这种姿势抱起来，隔着两个人的裤子还能感觉到一个硬硬的东西顶在自己臀下，顿觉羞耻万分，却没有阻止达利。

“满足你……”达利的声音因为口干舌燥而略带嘶哑，低沉的嗓音从拉赫的耳边贯入他的大脑，情人的低吟，是世界上最美妙的声音。

拉赫突然感觉自己被放在了一个无比熟悉的地方，定睛一看，竟然是一直陪着自己的那架钢琴。臀下就是钢琴盖，他这才发现，这样坐着的自己的臀部刚好到达利的胯间的高度。

“讨厌……”拉赫拍打着达利的胸口，却忘记了自己是个钢琴家。

“诶诶诶！痛死了……你这磨人的小妖精……”达利吃痛，动作却没停，“待会儿我得好好惩罚惩罚你……”

还没等拉赫答应，一记炽热的吻就已经落在了拉赫的唇上。

“唔……”一条柔软的舌头突然滑入口腔，猝不及防的拉赫竟轻轻咬了一口。

“嘶——”达利眉头一皱，突然直起身来，目不转睛地盯着拉赫，“好，很好。”

手上的动作突然狂野起来，先是解开拉赫的皮带，褪下他的所有裤子，然后几乎是撕开他的衬衣，露出胸前一大片肌肤，那里已经满是草莓的痕迹。

拉赫刚想起身吻达利的唇，却被达利高高地抬起左腿，无奈之下只能靠回钢琴的琴箱上，突然只听得“啪！”的一声。

达利拍打了一下拉赫的左臀，白皙的肌肤上顿时见了几道红印。

“这是惩罚。”还是达利低沉沙哑的嗓音，他的左手环到了拉赫的腰间，右手手却轻柔地抚摸着刚刚打过的地方，生怕拉赫感受到过多疼痛。

拉赫身体蜷缩了一下，一只手也环住了达利的腰，另一只手伸向了达利的衬衣纽扣。

“达利……我爱你。”清冷的月色与炽热的情欲交织在一起，意乱情迷之中，猜忌的冰封下孕育的爱情的种子，终于破冰而出，开出了耀眼的花朵。

达利闻言，一阵热流冲上脑门，当即蹲下身去，单膝跪在拉赫面前，把拉赫的左腿搭在自己的右肩上，让他整个下半身袒露在自己面前。下一刻，达利的唇已经含住了拉赫裸露在外的阳具。

灵活的舌在拉赫那根肉棒上深深浅浅的沟壑和山川之间游走，并且不断抽干口中的空气来紧紧地吸住那根阳具。达利的右手也伸向拉赫的后庭，摸索着找到门，然后中指慢慢地探进去，轻轻地搅动。来自前后两个方向的刺激让拉赫当即大叫出来。

“啊啊……”拉赫正沉溺在温柔与炽烈之中，一动也不敢动，两种截然不同的感觉通过达利的舌尖竟惊人地融合在拉赫的阳物上，后庭传来的满涨感也让拉赫飘然欲仙。

达利仍然忘我地舔舐着拉赫的锋芒，巨物堵住口腔让他只能瓮动嘴唇，发出几个破碎的音节，嘴角已经有一丝丝晶莹的液体溢出，在月光的照耀下反射出奇异的光芒。

“嗯……嗯啊……我快忍不住了……”拉赫毕竟是个不经世事的少年，面对达利这样的刺激，立刻就想要释放自己。

达利让拉赫的阳物退出来，嘴里含着那些情欲的液体，吻上了拉赫的唇，中指却还在他的后庭里流连。

甜腥的气味在两人口腔之间交缠、熔融，拉赫闭着眼，满眼满怀都是爱欲的狂岚。

“亲爱的……忍一忍……”只是片刻，达利已经收住了吻，用一根食指封住了拉赫的唇。

拉赫含着满满一口爱液，腮帮子鼓鼓的，两颊还有红晕，看上去甚是娇羞。达利浅浅一笑：“好啦好啦……今晚你来当主动的那个，可以么？”

拉赫愣了一下，随即坏笑起来，看着达利那没了皮带的松松垮垮的裤子，突然一用力，拽了下来。

“这可是你自己说的哦……”拉赫的手伸向达利内裤的边缘，却发现那硬硬的肉棒撑着内裤，难以进行下一步动作，索性两条腿往达利腰间一盘，离开钢琴盖，带着达利向达利身后的大床上倒下去。

拉赫骑在达利的身上，这下他可是对达利全身一览无余。俯身而下，羞涩稚嫩却饱含爱意的吻已经落在了达利的额间鬓间，然后学着达利的样子一路向下，在达利的唇边蜻蜓点水一般掠过继续往下。

越往下，甜蜜的亲吻渐渐变成舔舐和啃咬。拉赫趴在达利的胸前，不断在他光滑的肌肤上种着草莓，双手则捏着达利同样小巧可爱的两颗樱桃，用钢琴家魔术般的双手揉弄着，把身下的达利弄得娇吟连连。

“嗯……学得可真快……”达利闭着眼，沉浸其中，脸上却是藏不住的笑意。突然，腰间内裤一紧一松，达利骤然睁眼。

一躺一骑的姿势让拉赫很快褪下了达利的内裤，粗大且充血的肉棒立刻袒露在拉赫面前。

“怎么样……想尝尝吗？”达利眉毛一挑，挺了挺下身，想让拉赫看得更清楚。

“哼。”拉赫把双腿卡在达利的双腿之间，跪坐起来，然后抓着达利的胯往上一推，把他的两条腿搭在自己的肩上，连后庭都翻了起来。

达利没料到拉赫还会想出这个体位，但马上他就感觉到了后庭的异物感。

“怎么样？我的尼古拉·达利先生……”还是拉赫那钢琴家的魔术般的手指，戏弄着达利的菊花，“你这菊花……还真漂亮。”

达利也没做过0，此刻已经羞耻得满脸通红，扑腾着双腿：“不要看了啦……”

“噗——怎么？老司机达利先生，也会有今天？”拉赫抽出手指，环绕上达利的腰，带着笑腔地回应，让达利略微有些放松，但他更没想到的是，另一个东西已经顶在了他的后门前。

“啊啊啊……啊……”拉赫那根也不小，突然的入侵让达利大叫起来，又立刻咬紧了嘴唇，“痛……嗯……”

巨大的阳物慢慢地没入微张的菊花，黏湿的剑与鞘之间发出真空吸吮的摩擦声。

达利毕竟是达利，情场老狗如他，很快就适应了现在的状况，放松身体，全身心地接受着拉赫烈火般的爱意。倒是拉赫初入情场，只会不断地重复活塞运动。

达利也不责怪拉赫，手臂挽住拉赫的颈，主动吻上去。

舌尖爱意缠绵，下体欲火熊熊，两个人都只有薄薄的、被汗湿透了的衬衫挂在双臂上，下半身完全交缠在一起。

“达利……我好想射……”拉赫早已是满头大汗，喘着粗气，头发也因为汗水凝结成一绺一绺地，垂在额前。

“乖……再忍一会儿……”达利轻轻抚摸着拉赫的头发，“难道你不想要我吗？”

拉赫抽出自己的那根，疲累地趴在达利的身上，嘴都快撅到天上去：“你就是懒，哼！”

达利抓住拉赫搭在自己肩头的手，开始吮吸他的食指：“好好好……是我的错是我的错……辛苦你了……”

拉赫缓缓跪坐起来，拿过床头柜上还未饮尽的一小杯酒，刚放到嘴边，却被达利抢过。

“你……”

拉赫尚未反应过来，就被达利抓住了手臂，整个人被脸朝墙地按到了墙上。

“这种时候你还把吻留给酒杯？”

冰凉的触感从后颈开始蔓延，拉赫浑身一颤，一转头，才惊觉竟是清澈的酒体淅淅沥沥地淌在自己光洁的胴体上。

达利的啃咬沿着酒液的轨迹顺流而下，从拉赫的后颈到腰窝，逗得拉赫不断扭动身躯，酒液肆意流淌，最后在拉赫因为情欲而滚烫的肌肤上完全蒸发，酒香四散。达利的吻不再往下，他把酒杯放到一边，手抚上了拉赫的臀瓣。

“嗯……”酥麻的感觉传来，拉赫本能地想要夹紧后庭，达利的手指却如同水蛇一般，不仅一点点进入，还勾着他的整个臀部翘起来，刚好到达利的那根肉棒能插入的角度。

“怎么样……我的拉赫玛尼诺夫先生……”达利的中指在拉赫的后庭里戏弄，另一只手则捏住了拉赫的乳头。

“嗯啊……达利……我想要你……我想要完完整整的你……”拉赫一边发出娇吟，一边却在请求达利给自己更多。

“好，我给你。”

粗大的阴茎没入拉赫的后庭，拉赫被刺激得大叫出来，本能的想要往前爬行，摆脱那根粗暴的阳物。可是面前是墙壁，他无处可逃，只能徒劳地捶打墙壁。

达利抓住拉赫的大腿根，拉赫的臀瞬间被死死压在了达利的下体上，更深的插入让拉赫半生半死，半梦半醒。

“啊……哼嗯……嗯……”伴着拉赫略带哭腔的呻吟，达利的那根肉棒在拉赫的后庭不断抽插，海绵体与括约肌的高速摩擦带来皮肉碰撞的“啪啪”声，在情到深处的两人耳中是世界上最动人的打击乐。

“达利……你……好粗暴……”

达利动作略微一滞，转过拉赫的头来，一边流连在拉赫的两片唇瓣之间，一边低低地轻吟：“弄疼了？”

拉赫早已是满脸红晕，娇羞地道：“不……还想要……”

皎白的月光从西边的窗外斜斜洒下，地板上投下窗前斑驳的树影。达利点着了一根烟，看着被窝里刚刚睡去的拉赫和被子上欢爱的痕迹，终究还是披上大衣，悄然离去。

他终究还是没看见，一页写着“Amousier N.Dahl”五线谱纸躲藏在月光下钢琴的阴影里。

二十年后。

“先生，我们这里没有这个人，不好意思啊。”

拉赫把疑惑的目光投向旁边的翻译小哥，翻译小哥赶忙用俄语解释了一通。

“……哦……行吧。”已经不知道这是第几次听到这样的回答了，在美国巡演的路途上，他每到一个城市都在打听消息，却每次都是一样的答案。尽管已经做好了心理准备，但拉赫还是攥紧了他的大手。

那里，是达利的研究报告上带着他签名的一张碎片。

“拉赫玛尼诺夫先生！”街角一辆小车里传来声音，“演出就要开始了，请您……”

“……好。”

一曲《第二钢琴协奏曲》终，现场响起雷鸣般的掌声。

男主角却不在，真是讽刺啊。

拉赫呆呆地坐在琴凳上良久，终于想起起身谢幕。无意间目光扫过现场观众，突然在某一刻定格。

舞台上灯光太盛，观众席显得非常昏暗，那个人正在离场，只留下一张侧脸。可是拉赫知道，自己不会认错。

拉赫飞奔而出，如流星赶月一般，穿过熙熙攘攘的马路，穿过乌烟瘴气的小巷，礼服的燕尾在微醺的晚风中扬起冰冷而陌生的尘埃。

他，终于还是消失在街角。


End file.
